Firble Frenzy
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: Arc: Twilight of the Spirits short story. Darc Adopts a lot of Firbles. comedy.


**FIRBLE FRENZY**

**_Rating_**: U  
**_Genre:_** Comedy  
**_Setting:_** Nafia's house  
**_Main Characters:_** Darc, Kharg, loads of firbles

**_Part 1_**

Darc seemed depressed. Kharg, if he admitted, it was worried. Darc couldn't seem to concentrate on a thing. Kharg thought of what Paulette had said when he had mentioned it to her. She had told him that Darc needed something to focus his attention on. Kharg decided to confront him, if that was all he could do. He was slightly apprehensive of this approach however, since a Deimos did not take kindly to confrontation. Still, it seemed the only way. He approached Darc cautiously.

"Hey, Darc. Maybe you should focus your attention on something you want to." He waited for Darc to turn on him. But the opposite happened. Darc turned slowly to him.

"Great idea" he said before running out of the house. Kharg wondered what Darc was up to, but figured it wouldn't be anything too bad. Paulette suddenly ran into the house.

"We have a situation Kharg! The Dilzweld Army has invaded Cathena. They are asking for our assistance!" Kharg looked at Paulette.

"Lets go then! Darc can wait a couple of days." They left the house.

Two days later they returned.

"I hope Darc is feeling better" Kharg murmured. "I feel kind of guilty leaving him when he was that depressed."

"Don't worry about. He probably found something to focus his attention on and is feeling much better now."

"I guess" Kharg opened the door to the house. Something small and white dashed past, followed closely by Bebedora.

"What the!" Kharg ran inside, the sight he saw stopped him in his tracks. There were firbles everywhere.

"Shut the door!" Delma screamed from the other side of the room. Bebedora skipped back in holding the firble that had escaped. Amazed, Paulette shut the door. Kharg turned to Delma.

"What the hell is going on! What are all these things doing here?"

"Their not things! Their firbles" Delma replied, in a slightly offended tone.

"Well, what are they doing here then?"

"Isn't it great!" came a cheerful voice from the corner. It was Darc. Kharg stared at him in amazement

"I took your advice, and I've started up a home for firbles! They were being chased by the Orcan who believed it gave them strength if they ate them! So I've brought every single firble here to live!"

Kharg couldn't think of anything to say. Paulette was giggling behind him.

"Master's soul is the bright vibrant green of happiness." Bebedora said from the midst of several other firbles.

Kharg finally regained his voice.

"You…you took in every single firble? Every one?"

"Yeah! They'll be safe here, and they can grow up healthily. Imagine how great it'll be, having these firbles around all the time!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Kharg said distantly, staring at the firbles running around the kitchen. His gaze then drifted past those curled up on the chairs, and the ones running all over the floor. They were everywhere he looked. "I think I'm gonna take a walk" he mumbled.

"Shut the door behind you, we don't want the firbles to escape!"

Kharg left Darc and the other Deimos to their firble sitting, closely followed by Paulette, who was still laughing. He headed up to the castle ruins. When they were well away from the house, he turned to Paulette.

"I can't believe this! He just adopted hundred of firbles without consulting me!"

"But they are cute! You have to admit that"

"I guess, but their everywhere! We have to get rid of them!"

"He'll be crushed"

"You don't think we can keep them do you? If they escape they'll cause mayhem in town!"

Kharg stormed back to the house, planning to tell Darc that he couldn't keep the firbles. He went inside. Darc was sitting on the floor petting several of the firbles. Kharg found that he couldn't tell Darc to get rid of the firbles. He looked to content surrounded by them. So he let the firbles stay.

A couple of days later Lilia visited them. She entered the house and the firbles ran over to her, nearly swamping her.

"Awww, how cute. Aren't these firbles?" Kharg nodded.

"Yep. Darc adopted them all."

"But…Don't firbles need marshland plants and water to survive?" Darc looked up stricken.

"Oh no! I'd forgotten about that."

"Wait! Does that mean we have to get rid of them?" Kharg asked. Darc looked even more unhappy at this.

"I…I guess so"

They took the firbles to a nearby marsh. Kharg felt sorry for Darc. He was standing there, a picture of misery. Kharg put his arm round his brother

"Don't worry, you can come and visit them whenever you want" he said. Darc brightened up.

"That's true. And I just thought of something else I can focus my attention on!" Darc ran off. Alarmed Kharg ran after him.

"Hey! HEY! What are you planning exactly! DARC!"

THE END


End file.
